


Bluma and Lindsey Visit Blu's Mom (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A story request of Blu and Lin going to meet Blu's mother, Ameltha, that Blu hasn't seen in years! How will it go? Read to find out! (Blu, Lin, and Ameltha belong to trashasaurusrex who ALSO requested this story. This was a blast to write!!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bluma and Lindsey Visit Blu's Mom (Story Request)

Lindsey was as nervous as can be. A worgen that could lift a whole damn metal crate with her bare raw strength, was afraid. How could she be? By her side was Bluma as the two were riding on horseback in the forests. Blu was always someone that kept her steered in the right direction. She was like a stress relief for Lin. Lin couldn’t be any happier to have someone like Blu. The worgen however was still feeling highly strung for the sunny afternoon day. It wasn’t just a normal day. This was the day that Bluma decided to finally check up onto her relatives. 

Her mother to be exact. Lin and Blu shared the same feeling of being skittish. Lin had to make a good appearance for her girlfriend's mother, with Blu having to pray that she would remember her own flesh and blood. It’s been years since the two elves had ever seen each other. Would she still remember Bluma? That was jogging into the void-elf’s brain during that whole trip. Thankfully it was interrupted by the worgen who was under the disguise of being a sin'dorei all thanks to Bluma of course.

“You sure this disguise will work?” Lindsey questioned her look. She was taller than Bluma and had longer hair than hers too. She seemed like a strange elf to herself. Could she really pass being an elf? She had a light crown around her head with a small gem by her forehead, round earrings on her elf ears, and even a necklace with a gem. All three had gems on them. All of the colors were of emerald. Lin even had green eyes like blood elves. She passed with flying colors, but fear still lingered on the sassy and lazy worgen in elven skin. 

“You look fantastic dear. I am sure my mother will be stunned to see you.” Bluma was being the voice of Lin’s confidence as usual. Lin felt the worries dwelling her brain begin to diminish thanks to her partner. 

“Thank you.” Lin and Blu kept having their steeds walking down the grassy field and trees surrounding them to cover the light of the heating star. Blu could tell they were close to her mother's home. The clear indication was by that small pond where the lily pads were. Funny to see how even after all these years the lily pads were still around and still being used by the forest roaming critters like the commons frogs that made home to this clear mirror like pond. It was strange to see it intact. Despite the chaotic nature of the past that left a permanent scar on the land, that pond was still alive and still thriving. It was a symbol of strength at that point. Bluma hoped that being near the pond's presence will give her the same tenacity. 

Blu took a breath to ease her tensions. She knew that as soon as they passed by it, they would be heading right through her mother's home. Their old home in Blu’s youth. She looked to Lin to make sure at least one of them was prepared to face the relative of Blu’s choice to meet first.

“Lindsey. You do remember your altered name right?” Blu and Lin were pretty much prepared for this day. The disguise, the outfit of choice being of a red elven dress, and even the name they both agreed on for Lin to use. They were all set for it.

“Of course. It’s...uhh...Reina Darkwood!” Lin sounded confident with her answer.

“Duskwood.” Bluma corrected the worgen.

“Ugh. Right. Sorry.” Lin rubbed the back of her head with her face starting to show the sign of discomfort for having to forget her name. One screw up and she could be deadmeat to Bluma’s mother.

“Lin. Relax. You got this ok? What happened to my confident woman huh?” It really did seem like the roles were reversed. Lin being anxious and feeling like if her fur was on her they would stand up while Blu was the one to keep Lin all calm and focused on the goal.

Lin started to nod. She was right. The worgen turned elf had to be brave. Had to be full of that confidence she once had in her before going on the trip. She was starting to feel ready.

“You’re right Blu. I just want to make a good first impression you know?”

“Same here. I haven’t seen her in years. I just...what do I say you know? What would she think of me? Would she remember-?”

Lin reached over and got to gently tap on the worried void-elf’s shoulder. “You let me worry about what to say and how to act and what she thinks of me. You just be you.”

Bluma could feel a slight curve on her lip. Lindsey was getting close to getting a smile out of her. “What if she forgets who I am?”

“How could anyone forget a face like yours?” Lin can sometimes be a charmer for Blu without her even knowing she was capable with that sort of skill. All she got was the sight of Blu forming a slight purple blush on her cheeks and that smile growing wider to the point where teeth can be seen.

Blu felt so flustered by Lin that it almost made her forget her troubles. Not enough, but it was close to have Blu feel the connection of Lin’s confidence beaming into her. Blu thanked Lin for being so kind as Lin started to feel herself begin to feel the common sensation of feelings Blu went through. Starting with the rosy cheeks.

“L-let’s just get to your mother before you kill me with kindness.” Lin was determined to avoid acting like a blushing dorky worgen or in this case elf in front of Bluma. 

“Alrighty...we are close.” They stayed silent after that. Only the horses' small gallops on the grass and dirt were making noise along with the bird chirping forest. Soft croaking of the frogs and chitters of the animals that made home to the untouched land joined along. It was peaceful. A real nostalgic trip for Bluma. She could feel the wind. Smelling the trees that bore fruit from up above. She could feel herself starting to remember her young filled days. Chasing the frogs and watching them hop onto those same lily pads. She felt her smile still staying on her lips. She knew her mother would remember. Bluma could feel it in her heart. 

By the door was the home of Ameltha. The mother of Bluma. After an hour long trip from the inn Blu and Lin stayed at for a nights rest to now the house of Blu’s mother, they finally were by her doorstep. Bluma felt her breath starting to go heavy. She was feeling that nervousness filling her up inside again. Lindsey gently poked her elbow to get Blu to focus at what she came here to do.

“Ok. Here we go.” She took one step forward and got her fist to be raised up. There she used her knuckles to knock on the door a good couple of times. There she took two steps back with Lin having to be behind her.

They began the waiting game. They waited for the door to open and hopefully get to see Ameltha in all of her glory. Standing there as they just take time and get a chance to look at the beauty of nature before stepping inside. Bluma was feeling herself being ready to be face to face with her mother. She made sure her right eye was covered by her long blue hair. Her hair felt brushed and silky smooth so she was good on that part. Her light royal purple dress was clean and looked great on Bluma. She was ready.

Lindsey however wasn’t ready. Blu took a glance to see she was starting to do a mixture of poses while they waited. It was very odd for Blu to witness it. Lin was even trying some matching faces for the poses. 

“What are you doing Lin?” Blu asked as she was confused with what was going on with her.

“I am making poses. What type of vibe should your mother get from me? What kind of woman does she respect? Rich? Fabulous? Sweet? Bitchy?” Lin started to have her hands placed onto her hips and move her hip to the side. “Would being sassy work for her?”

Blu letted a chuckle escape as she gently started to pat Lin’s back. “You do know she wouldn’t care right?”

Lin understood, but still wanted to make a good first impression. She did want Ameltha to like her at least. She had to at least tolerate her being around. For Bluma's sake, at least

“Well, I don’t wanna seem like some total idiot in front of your mom.” Lindsey then felt her right sided earring start to fall off due to the metal piece holding it together having to be too weak to handle the thick golden jewelry. “Ugh. Next time we don’t order jewelry from a dwarf named DeeVytohh.” She saw it roll over behind her. She growled to herself as she started to turn around and bent over to grab that weak and probably fool’s golden loop.

Creek

Lin had that earring in her hand and as soon as she heard with her powerful ears the sound of a wooden door opening she turned in a quicken pace. Her face looked dumbfounded as if life was just only making fun of her and couldn’t believe things were going so well and now crashing so terribly now. There stood the blood elf that Bluma was smiling at with sweat beads starting to form due to both Lin’s position and having to finally encounter who she hasn’t seen at all. Ameltha was standing by the door and looked at the two elves that were presenting themselves by the doorstep.

Lin adjusted herself to turn around and try in vain to make it right. The first time meeting Bluma’s blood mother and she was having her rear end being the one to greet her first? The sin’dorei was shriveling up inside from trying not to cringe so much. 

“Who are you?” Ameltha said right at Lin since she was the first one she laid her eyes on. “And what do you...you…” Her attention went to Bluma who stood there with a hopeful filled smile. Ameltha stayed silent. Staring at the void-elf in shock. Mouth starting to gape open. That surprised expression, slowly turned into a wide smile. “B-bluma?! Is that...is that you? Is my mind playing tricks on me?!” 

“Hello mom.” Bluma said to the now wide eyed and smiling elf who started to run forward and get the chance to do a big hug by wrapping her arms around her daughter and holding her tight and close.

Ameltha was just in total shock. She had relatives visit her most of the time and she was always glad to have them around, so she wasn’t lonely as much. But her mind always wondered if one day by the door as it knocked she would see her young Bluma. It was just a dreadful hopeless dream to the blood elf. Now, it was really happening. She was feeling the warm embrace of her own child and she refused to let go for not even a second.

“Uhh. Mom. You are crushing my ribs.” Ameltha started to loosen her grip and step back while apologizing for her excited nature she released moments ago. Blu took the apology but said it was all alright and that she had every right to be excited.

“I just missed you so much.” The ginger haired elf was smiling brighter than Bluma was at this point. She felt herself needing to calm down to at least act somewhat normal. She held Blu’s hands and felt the happiness come back to her. “I am glad you came here.”

The void elf giggled and ended it with a smile. “Well, I didn’t come alone.” She referred over to the other blood elf who gently waved over to the two as she stood still to not interrupt the moment.

Ameltha’s green eyes then looked over at the blood elf that accompanied Bluma. She seemed skeptical at Lin, especially because of the ‘gesture’ she pulled on her. Ameltha walked over to the blood elf and every step got Lindsey to feel slightly afraid. The tan skinned elf took one more step before going over to the admittingly tall blood elf. 

“I don’t think I know of you?” Ameltha puts a hand up to Lin. “I am Ameltha, and who must you be?”

Lin takes the chance of a redo after that embarrassing moment she caused herself. She offered her hand up and took a firm handshake with Blu’s mother. Lin started to feel good about herself again.

“Oh, I am LIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSA...Sun..bringer” Twice in a row. Lin was upset at herself for having to mess up twice right in front of Ameltha. She could practically choke herself out to escape this embarrassment if she really wanted to.

Ameltha gave a questioned look before ending the handshake and accepting the weirdness this blood elf brought. “Well then..uhh, Linnsa Sunbringer. Pleased to meet you.” Lin had no clue if the blood elf was messing with her or just going along with the dumbest fake name in history of fake names.

Lin looked over at Blu with her eyes begging for assistance. Bluma started to walk over to her and Ameltha and was able to slide in between to prevent her mother from scaring the skin out of Lin. Ameltha still was curious about this Linnsa Sunbringer. Who was she? She never saw her around these parts or down the village. A blood elf from afar? It seemed most likely.

“Who is she Bluma?” 

“Uhh she just told her-”

“I meant who IS she? As in, is she your friend? Is she some bodyguard of yours?”

There it was. The big question. They both knew that she was going to say it sooner or later. The problem with Ameltha was two big issues about her. She didn’t like other species. Some would call her out as a racist against all kinds. She doesn’t hate other race’s guts, for it was more of how she only trusted elves with her problems. ‘Only elves can understand the problem with other elves’ is her mindset. 

What she really hated the most of all was humans. Those smooth skin creatures had been a bane to Ameltha’s existence. Always being rude. Always having to make a bad name for themselves. She just hated their nature in general over how many times wars were caused because of them. Lin was a worgen, which is like a human but with fur and powerful strength. So Lin being in disguise saved her from the wrath of the blood elf before her.

The other problem was Ameltha was traditional. She liked to keep things in the traditional way. Even wearing dresses and proper outfits to show the elven way. Right now she was wearing a dress that was almost identical to Linsdey’s and with a few elf jewelry to add. She always wanted Bluma to find a male elf of her dreams. Those keywords ‘male’ and ‘elf’ were what Ameltha wanted for Blu to have in her relationship. Lin was none of that.

Bluma started to feel worried. She didn’t want to upset her after so many years of being drifted apart. Would her mother reject her immediately if she knew about it? That her and Lin were a couple? She would be in a state of shock or probably slip into a coma if she knew Lin was Blu’s loving girlfriend AND was a worgen. Maybe baby steps could help the two girls in the future?

“Mom...Linnsa is my...my…” Blu started to hold her hand onto Lin’s and grip on it tightly. “S-she is my girlfriend.”

Ameltha felt her world was slowly beginning to crack. Her own Bluma. Her child that she had raised for so long. Having to teach her the ways of the elfen lifestyle. Their culture. All of the teaching and learning, and she was now in a relationship with a girl. She was struck back by all of this. Mixed feelings were floating around in her brain as Blu and Lin stood there with nervous smiles.

“So..” She spoke to break the silence and not seem awkward. “You two are...a couple?”

They both nod. “Yeah.” Lin said as she got a look from Ameltha before the blood elf looked back at her child.

“Linnsa protects me mom. She pretty much saved me so many times, that I can’t even count.” Bluma was all truthful to her mother. Without Lin, she wouldn’t even be here right now and meeting Ameltha. “Be blessed that I didn’t fall for a human.”

Ameltha had to agree with that statement. At least Lin wasn’t a human. “Fair point…” She set her eyes back onto Lin’s. “You protect her with all of your life?”

“Yeah. Of course!” Lin said to the blood elf who looked back at her daughter one last time. Seeing that smile and Blu’s hand still holding onto Lin’s gave the clear answer. Lin was telling the truth. 

Ameltha felt like she was going to become a big hypocrite to herself because of what she was going to allow. She would yell at the disgrace that was happening before her eyes. Yet her daughter would never be knocking on her door and greeting her. Blu being here showed that she still could have her family again. Slowly, but surely. She had to swallow it up for the sake of seeing her whole family again. “Come on in. I made some porridge.” 

Inside of Ameltha’s house was what many elves would envy to have in their homes. It was all royalty inside of her home. The marble flooring that shined reflections. Chandeliers that stuck on the ceiling as it’s powerful essence of magic floating the diamond shaped light blue gems that glowed a soft hue. The chairs had that share of being made fit for a royal blood elf with the same magic infused gems atop of the chairs. Everything seemed like it was bought from the richest lands and imported here in her own living quarters. 

Ameltha did love to travel most of the time. Exploring the lands and getting a chance to see if anything gets caught in the corner of her eyes. She just loved to explore, only to find the pure riches that were made for and by elfs. She was proud of it all. All the elves that weren’t related to her showed and acted green with envy at how much she had. She treasured all of it.

Even the bowls were richly made too. Not cheap in the slightest. Right now they were being used by the three elves with Lindsey having to be scarfing down the porridge without even inhaling any air. Her spoon scooping up the bowl and into her mouth and swallowing it down in mere seconds on repeat. She could taste the well blend of sweet honey and small cutted fruits from up the trees mixing into the warm hearty oatmeal that had steam lines still coming out in the bowl to show it was freshly made.

Bluma and Ameltha sat next to each other and were staring at the blood elf woofing down the third bowl of porridge. Ameltha was impressed at how she actually knows someone that eats her food. Usually it be her or a guest having one bowl. Yet this blood elf before her was acting like she was starving for a month.

“Well Linnsa, I am glad you enjoy my porridge. You want some more?” She was immediately met with a nod. She would excuse the savage eating only because both Bluma was here and that someone knows the good taste of royally made food. 

Lin reached to the handle that was in the royal purple pot in the center of the table. It had crystals embedded all around its sides which kept the contents inside always warm and had slick curved legs at the bottom just to make it scream spesh.

Lin couldn’t help but stand in awe of it. Heck, she liked to have some shiny stuff in her room if she could afford it. She grabbed the ladle’s handle and started to pour more of the porridge into her bowl. The worgen in disguise just had to know where she got all this stuff.

“Hey. Where did you get all this fancy stuff?” Lin said over to Ameltha as Bluma started to join in the question with Lin.

“Yeah mom, where did you get this stuff?” Blu took a sip of the oatmeal and began to chew.

Ameltha felt flattered to get the chance to talk about all this fancy furniture of hers. “Ohhh. You know a woman never reveals her secrets dear, or more specifically I never reveal any secrets, just so I could become the only one in my area and only one in the family to have such rich beauty. I will say the place I went to was very sandy. Course. Rough. It gets everywhere.”

Lin took a bite and just nodded in agreement. “I take it this place was very high valued?” She said with a bit of a mouthful as she took another spoonful.

“Oh veeerrry. Even got some of the finest wine from there too.” Ameltha pointed over to the barrels that were stacked like a pyramid that was full of wine with the corks all sealed but one having a metal spigot in it. 

Bluma felt concerned for her mother. All of these tables and barrels were just too heavy for her to handle. “Oh goodness mom, don’t tell me you actually carried all of these?”

Ameltha light heartedly laughed. “I am glad to see you are still the caring girl I raised you to be.” It got Blu to smile at her. “Also of course I didn’t do it by myself. I had help.”

Lin chomped on the food before gulping it down quickly. She pointed over to the barrels with the spoon in hand that was thankfully licked clean. She knew for a fact some sort of strong being had to be able to lift those things up and carried them from over to a carriage to get it out of the carriage and place it here.

“I bet some Pandaren’s helped lift those. Those walking teddy bears could lift up thick logs.” The blood elf said after having to encounter such a thing during her time as a child.

“No…” Ameltha felt like she was going to suffer through humiliation.

Blu looked at her mother. “What’s wrong?”

The ginger blood elf sighed. “This never leaves the room, got it?” 

“Sure.” Lin obeyed the demand along with Bluma following along.

“The truth is...I had gnomes carry them for me.” 

Blu and Lin both looked at her in silence. One was confused as to why it was a problem and the other was starting to understand the humor behind that embarrassment filled truth to it. Lin was the one who was starting to snicker to herself before she put the spoon into the bowl and crossed her arms to her chest. The snickering still continues with no sign of it stopping.

“I really don’t see the problem with that mom.” Blu was just looking at her mother puzzlingly. Why would that be an issue to discuss to others? Maybe it was an elf tradition thing? Or maybe she didn’t want anyone's help? Her prejudice wouldn’t be this bad would it?

Ameltha felt more ashamed by the look on her face that cringed. “You try looking royal when short little men lift and carry your stuff. With their shirts off...and having oddly buff bodies for a bunch of shortstacks!” Ok. Now it sort of makes sense in Blu’s mind.

This got Lin to start laughing. Her laughter being louder than her fist slamming the table. It was a blow to the other blood elf as she felt her cheeks burning bright pink from having to let that damned secret out. This is her reason for never telling a soul. Not even to a mere child.

“Hey! They were cheap and I was desperate!” Ameltha defended her actions, but Lin still continued as she felt like her gut was going to burst and her lungs would break from laughing so hard. “Besides. Those little rapscallions were dirty tricksters!”

Bluma took a sip of her spoon to try to not join in Lin’s laughter. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Well as soon they got the last barrel in, I saw one of them trying to steal one of my valuable books.” The blood elf took a sip from her cup to let the red sweet liquid inside it ease her nerves. “They couldn’t hide it behind their backs, so I grabbed my book, shooed them out and threw their bags of gold up in the trees.”

Lin started to calm herself down. Taking a few breathers while feeling light headed from the short story she listened to. She letted a breath in and wiped away a tear off of her eye. Ameltha was not amused by the amount of laughter the blood elf had letted out of her system.

“Are you all done now?”

“Yeah. Also if I was you, I would have punted the squirt that took my stuff. Allllll the way to the pond.” Lin grabbed the silverware and began to scrape up the rest of her food off of the bowl.

“Huh.” The older blood elf said. “I should have done that. I will forgive you for laughing at my pity only because you gave me a good idea to do for next time if I deal with those little demons with tech goggles and uncultured hairstyles!” 

Lindsey took a few bites before her bowl was empty and her stomach feeling stuffed for the day. The spoon was dropped in the bowl as Lin relaxed on the chair and looked over to the mother and daughter with Blu having to finish her meal and the same going for Ameltha.

“Hey. You want me to do the dishes?” Normally Lin would just play the lazy card and ask either Blu or whoever was close by her to do stuff like cleaning dishes or remove dust from a vase or whatever the worgen avoided. But because Blu hasn’t seen nor spoken to her mother in years, she didn’t want to be a thorn to Bluma’s side. So for this time, Lindsey will do some chores.

“Oh you don’t have to, Linnsa.” Ameltha said but to no avail as Lin was getting up and having the bowl in hand.

“Nah nah. I insist. You two go have fun talking about...stuff? I guess.” Lindsey went around and was getting the spoons off of their empty bowls and putting them in her bowl as she started to stack the rest of the dinnerware underneath her bowl.

Ameltha smirked. “Well. Ok then.” She had to admit one thing, Blu picked the right choice of a partner. Was it odd to the blood elf? Absolutely. It might take a long while to get used to the type of relationship her daughter is in. Although, she is still happy to this day that finally she opened the door and got to see her flesh and blood be right on those steps. Maybe Linnsa isn’t so bad if she was able to bring Bluma back home.

As Lindsey went away over to the kitchen to where the washing bucket was placed in, Bluma and Ameltha started to get up from their chairs and with the tanned elf moving over to a shelf filled with the vast majority of books as the blue elf followed along and looked in amazement at the knowledge her mother possessed in her home.

“I never knew you were a big fan of books. Well, besides romance filled ones.” Blu said with Ameltha rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

“Well knowledge is key to the access of life. Plus most of it is in fact romance, but I still collect Elven folklore and Elven history.” Ameltha started to grab the spines of the books and pull them close to look at the titles on the covers. She kept pulling out a couple of books and all of them were being slid back into place.

“What are you looking for?” Blu offered to help but was declined by Ameltha.

“Oh something spe-AHA!” She pulled out a book that was tucked in a corner and showed the cover to Blu.

The void elf was stunned by the book. This wasn’t a legend tale nor some sappy story that her mother liked. It was special. Real close to home. “You...you still kept your dairy?”

“Of course. I still write on it from time to time. Mainly with family events or everything.” Ameltha held the book close to her chest. Holding it like how she used to hold baby Bluma tightly and always keeping her close by to her mother's heart. 

Bluma rubbed her own arm with her eye focused on the book. “How is the family doing?”

“Good. They missed you terribly. They always ask me where you were at or how you were doing...you know...I was expecting you and your father to be by the door, but I am still happy you showed up.”

Bluma felt that punch in the gut. She knew her mother would talk about him. She didn’t want to tell the truth of what happened to him. Of why she stayed away for years. The truth would crush her if she told Ameltha now. Blu had to play the waiting game. It hurted her deeply and made her heart ache in pain hiding that from her own mother. Ameltha didn’t need to hear tragedy today. Not when she finally got to see her daughter after being away for so long. Bluma smiled up at Ameltha happily. “Thanks mom.”


End file.
